Las Cosas Que Perdimos
by Yuzuki Rina
Summary: -La historia de una repartidora travestida- Qué? Estoy despedida? pero...Que Sasuke es gay? yo.. Cómo? -Sakura Haruno es una chica con muchos problemas, además de los económicos, y todo empeoró en ese maldito reparto- fic Sasusaku, mal resumen, por favor, pasen y lean -
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días a todos! (^-^)/ Aquí traigo un "piloto" de fic que nació de una noche de insomnio (son casi las dos de la mañana). Seguramente tendrá continuación la próxima semana, así ue si les gusta la idea, pasen y dejen sus reviews! :D**

 **Las cosas que perdimos-La descabellada historia de una repartidora travestida.**

Para empezar, no tenía una vida del todo normal.  
Primero y principal, mis padres no tenían mucho dinero y se esforzaban horrores para darnos de comer a mí y a mi hermanito, incluso les preocupaban los gastos en los que incurrirían el próximo año cuando debiera comenzar la escuela. Fue eso lo que me llevo a buscar trabajo para poder compensar los gastos que tenía, aunque no gastaba mucho en ropa, maquillaje y "cosas bonitas" como la mayoría de las chicas, y gozaba de una jugosa beca que me permitía estudiar medicina -no voy a mentir, soy bastante nerd...era necesario serlo si quería ser profesional algún día-ayudaba con los gastos de la casa y bueno... lo que sobraba de mi miserable sueldo lo gastaba en libros.  
Mi trabajo era otro punto importante de mi vida anormal y que prontamente desencadenó el embrollo catastrófico en el que estoy metida. Pues, el punto es que nadie quería una estudiante casi zombie trabajando, así que tuve que renunciar a mi dignidad y rogarle al dueño de una pizzería en el centro de la ciudad para que me contratara. Necesitaba un repartidor, pero el muy hijo de su madre se negaba porque temía que alguien me acosara y hubiese dinero y abogados en el medio. La cosa es que estuve molestándolo por algunos días hasta que me dijo que si me disfrazaba de hombre para trabajar me aceptaría. El muy tonto no debe haber pensado que tomaría la propuesta -o no debió haber pensado que estaba tan loca como para hacerlo, pero si había estado persiguiéndolo por tres días, debió haber notado que algo no andaba bien conmigo-.  
Así fue como terminé en la puerta de un departamento en el centro, tocando el timbre con una caja en las manos, el uniforme horrible que me obligaban a usar y una gorra bajo la que estaba hecho un bollo mi pelo.  
No quiero ser babosa, pero cuando ese chico de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y cuerpo de infarto abrió la puerta, quise que me comiera a mí en lugar de a esa pizza.

-Sasuke Uchiha?  
-Hn-respondió? Bueno, si a eso le puedo llamar respuesta.  
-Una grande de muzzarella sin aceitunas, son 15 dólares.

Tomó la caja y la dejó sobre una mesa en el departamento, volvió con un billete de 100 y me lo dio. Comencé a rebuscar el vuelto en mi bolsillo, pero él me detuvo.

-Quédate con el cambio, tienes cara de necesitarlo- tomé nota, cara bonita, actitud de mierda.  
-Qué dijiste?-no fue una petición de que lo repitiera, fue un desafío a que tuviera los huevos para hacerlo.  
-Que tus ojeras, tu ropa sucia y esa voz de fumador reprimido que tienes necesitan el cambio-En ese momento me nació gritarle que él tendría la misma voz si tuviera una venda estrujándole los cojones como a mí me apretaba los pechos.  
-Algunos tenemos que trabajar y ensuciarnos para comer, niño bonito-solté molesta-y no necesito tu dinero, no he caído tan bajo como para pedirle plata a alguien que al parecer, es lo único que tiene.  
-Ya quisieras, si piensas que el dinero es lo único que tengo, deberías ver lo que tengo esperando por mí en la cama-sonrió burlón, quizás a un hombre le hubiese ofendido, pero yo no tenía el menor interés en cuantas tangas al día pasaban por sus manos.  
-Tienes a alguien que te ama más de lo que te amas a ti mismo o tienes a la puta de turno?-Trágate esa, presumido.

No respondió.

-Al menos yo si tengo a alguien que me ama esperando por mí en casa-obviamente me refería a mis padres y mi hermano-... y sabes qué? No los cambiaría por todo el dinero del mundo... en fin, toma tu cambio y que tengas suerte-puse los billetes en su mano y me fui de allí sonriendo.

-QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUÉ A QUIÉN?-mi mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, me gritó por el teléfono.  
-Ya Ino, creo que me perforaste el tímpano... el muy cojonudo se lo merecía.  
-Sakura, prácticamente mandaste a la mierda a uno de los mejores y más sexys jugadores de fútbol de la historia.  
-Ah?-no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, el tipo no se veía como alguien tan importante.  
-Googlealo.

Hice lo que mi amiga me sugirió y miles de fotos de aquel sujeto con el que me había peleado aparecieron.

-...debería sentirme mal, pero en verdad es genial esto de haber bajado del pony a un destacado entre los idiotas.  
-Sakura, tú realmente no cambias-rio ella al otro lado de la línea.  
-Pero y que otra cosa podía hacer? El dinero no le da derecho a tratarme como basura.  
-Sakura! ¡Tienes una llamada de tu jefe! -gritó mi madre desde la planta baja... mierda, ya seguro que al menos me comía un regaño por tener mi línea ocupada por tanto tiempo.

Me disculpé con Ino y bajé a atender el fijo.

-Hola?  
-Estás despedida-sentí que el alma se me salió del cuerpo.  
-Qué?  
-Ayer recibí quejas por tu servicio- quejas? Pero si yo era el sujeto más amable del mundo, vamos, que incluso ayude a la puñetera ancianita a cruzar la calle ayer.  
-Pero está seguro que no fue un error?  
-Un cliente llamó diciendo que un enano de pelo rosa mal teñido lo había insultado-solo tenía cuatro palabras en mi mente.

MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA.

-Pe...pero...  
-En fin, ven a buscar el resto del pago de la semana mañana por la mañana-me colgó.

-MAMÁ, ENSEGUIDA REGRESO.

Quince minutos me llevó correr a la cueva de ese malnacido. Toqué el timbre y nada. No tuve mejor idea que trabar el timbre con un clip para el cabello que encontré en mi bolsillo. Pronto escuché pasos y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Se puede saber que cara...  
-Vamos a dejar en claro tres cosas...-en un ataque de rabia lo punteé con el dedo en el pecho de forma acusadora y lo miré directo a los ojos- la primera, tú empezaste esa estúpida discusión basureando mi trabajo... la segunda, el color de mi pelo es natural... y por último QUIERO QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI MALDITO EMPLEO!  
-Qué? ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?  
-Sasuke- un casi gemido se escuchó desde la habitación desde la cual se asomó una pelirroja cubierta solo con una sábana...olvide mencionar que el santo patrón del desempleo estaba en calzones delante mío -quién es ésta, Sasuke?  
-Ni idea.  
-Sabias bien quién era cuando llamaste a mi jefe para decirle que el enano de pelo rosa mal teñido te ofendió-escupí con furia.  
-Entonces...  
-Sasuke, déjala y volvamos a...-aquella chica lo tomó por el brazo y quiso arrastrarlo de regreso pero él se lo impidió.  
-Karin, vístete y vete-ordenó con frialdad.  
-Pero...  
-Que te vistas y te vayas!-ella hizo un gesto de molestia y en menos de cinco minutos salió vestida e indignada de allí.  
-Wow... que amoroso que eres con la que te espera en la cama, no? Es la misma de ayer o.…  
-Cuánto dinero quieres?  
-Mira... normalmente te mandaría a hacerte coger por un unicornio por seguir insinuando que quiero tu mugroso dinero, pero dado que pienso que tienes un serio problema imaginando que todo puedes resolverlo con tu billetera, solo voy a decirte que lo único que quiero es que llames a mi jefe y le digas que todo fue una confusión y que quieres que me devuelva mi empleo.  
-Hiciste ese escándalo por un puto trabajo de repartidor?  
-Puto o no, era mi trabajo y lo perdí por tu culpa.  
-No te obligué a insultarme.  
-Tus ojeras, tu ausencia de ropa y tu voz de "me interrumpiste cuando estaba follando" necesitan que te insulte-respondí burlándome del tono con el que me había dicho casi lo mismo ayer.  
-Creo que la que necesita estar sin ropa aquí eres tú-se acercó peligrosamente y sonrió como un galán de novela barata-deberías olvidar todo eso y...  
-Apenas insinúes que me acueste contigo o que sea tu puta de reemplazo comenzaré a gritar que quieres violarme-sonreí falsamente y él se alejó de golpe.  
-No te atreverías.  
-Quieres apostarlo? Es más... creo que ahora que no tengo empleo un juicio por acoso me serviría para pagar la escuela de mi hermano.  
-Para eso no tienes padres?  
-Para eso tenía trabajo-lo miré seria, antes de suspirar y pasarme la mano por el pelo, cansada-ya te lo dije, algunos no tenemos mucha suerte... mira, lo único que quiero de ti es que me devuelvas mi trabajo, en serio lo necesito, si quieres que te pida disculpas, lo hare, pero por favor, llama a ese viejo y dile que fue un error.  
-No creo que vaya a llamarte de nuevo aunque lo haga... sonaba aliviado por poder deshacerse de ti-Bueno, tenía sentido, era consciente de que el viejo me odiaba y estaba esperando la oportunidad para patearme el culo directo a la calle.  
-Bien, no importa-volví a suspirar-supongo que algún día iba a pasar... lamento mucho haberte interrumpido... el coito con tu novia-dije, incómoda-no sabrás más de mí, lo prometo.  
-Espera... no pensarás irte así como así después de haberme cortado mi sesión diaria de sexo, no?  
-Era necesario aclarar la periodicidad con la que te apareas?  
-Puedo ofrecerte trabajo si quieres.  
-Incluye tenerte a una distancia razonable y con ropa puesta? -lo miré con desconfianza  
-y un buen sueldo... discuti con mi manager y necesito remplazo... que dices?

Lo pensé un momento. El sujeto tenía con qué, así que seguro pagaba bien...tenía algo de talento para organizar los tiempos y podía hacerlo desde la comodidad de mi hogar... no más noches repartiendo comida en barrios turbios, no más ancianas quejándose de lo dura que estaba la corteza, no más niños gritando porque su cajita infantil no traía el juguete que querían.

-...trato hecho, señor Uchiha.  
-un placer...  
-Haruno, Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches a todos y feliz navidad! (^-^)/**

 **Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, como disculpa y regalo de navidad, les dejo un art de Sakura adaptada al fic(? (próximamente disponible en Deviantart) solo copien el link de abajo, cambien el asterisco por un punto y borren los espacios :v**

 **s24 . postimg*org / w6hkw3rwl / sakura _ fic . jpg**

 **Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por leer! :D**

De un día para otro me encontré sentada en el departamento de mi "desempleador" y su abogado para redactar mi contrato de empleo. Miré al tal Kakashi y me dije a mi misma "la gente sexy se rodea de gente sexy, apúntatelo, Sakura, de este departamento tienes que salir algún día con un tipo que valga la pena, que te sirva de algo trabajar para este sujeto".

-Bien... cuáles son tus condiciones, entonces?-Sasuke parecía apurado por terminar esto lo más pronto posible.  
-Primero, no voy a tolerar ningún tipo de acoso-dije, mirándolo seria-no quiero que te inmiscuyas en mi vida privada ni que mi familia se vea involucrada o comprometida de algún modo... con eso y que pagues en término todas las semanas estoy bien por ahora, cuando termine mi receso de la universidad necesitaré reformar mis horarios.  
-Lo apuntaste?-Kakashi asintió- Bueno, tu trabajo consiste básicamente en organizar mi agenda y administrar el departamento... ya sabes, comprar comida, pagar los impuestos, contratar a alguien para que limpie, todas esas cosas.  
-Quieres que sea tu manager o tu ama de llaves?  
-Cuál es la diferencia? -preguntó él con desdén y suspiré para evitar peleas.

Discutimos un par de cláusulas con respecto al uso de su dinero y de cómo me demandarían a mi o en todo caso, a mi familia, por el triple de lo que llegase a faltar dudosamente de sus cuentas bancarias y ambos firmamos.  
-Por cierto, tendrás que seguir vistiéndote de hombre.  
-Qué? Por qué?  
-Porque me excita verte con esas sudaderas enormes que usas y con esa gorra horrenda-Kakashi y yo lo miramos algo preocupados-es broma, es porque quiero evitar rumores estúpidos.  
-...está bien, como quieras.  
Después de un año y medio repartiendo pizzas vestida de hombre, supuse que no tendría problema con hacerlo por un tiempo más.  
-Bien, Kakashi tendrá lista tu nueva identificación en unos días, te llamaré cuando esté lista y comenzarás a trabajar.  
Intercambiamos nuestros números entre los tres y me fui de allí. Claro que antes de llegar al ascensor noté que había olvidado mis llaves-tienen un puto conejo gigante y rosa de llavero, Sakura, cómo demonios puedes olvidarlas? -así que volví, pero antes de tocar la puerta, escuché a aquellos dos discutiendo.  
-Sasuke, cuándo terminarás con todo esto? Sabes que estás buscando reemplazar el amor que no te dio tu familia y no te culpo, pero esta no es la manera.  
-Vete a la mierda.  
-Sasuke.  
-Cierra la boca u Obito se enterará porqué Rin ya no era virgen cuando se casó con él.  
-Mocoso del demonio.  
Sentí pasos acercarse a la puerta y toqué el timbre, fingiendo que recién regresaba. Kakashi me abrió la puerta con una expresión algo molesta en el rostro.  
-Em, disculpen, olvidé mis llaves.  
-Yo me voy, buenas noches a los dos-espeto ignorándome y huyendo de allí.  
-Recógelas y vete.  
-Sasuke...yo...  
-No sé qué fue lo que oíste, pero olvídalo, limítate a hacer tu trabajo.  
Recogí mis cosas con algo de indignación por sus palabras y me fui azotando la puerta.

Los dos días prometidos pasaron rápido y no tuve tiempo siquiera de contarle a Ino todo lo que me había ocurrido, cuando mi teléfono sonó.  
-Hola?  
-Sakura? Soy Kakashi, los documentos ya están listos y Sasuke quiere que vengas ahora a su departamento.  
-Dile al princeso del hielo que en este momento estoy muy ocupada-y sí que estaba ocupada... el estúpido esmalte de uñas estaba tardando años en secarse.  
Oí un pequeño intercambio entre ellos y después, la voz de Sasuke.  
-Sakura, mueve tu culo aquí ahora mismo o considérate despedida.  
-Hazlo y considera convivir con un testículo menos.  
-Sakura-de repente su voz se escuchó fría y atemorizante.  
-Está bien...en 20 minutos estoy allá, my lady.  
-Consigue una verga, Sakura, estas insoportable.  
-Lo mismo digo.  
Corté y salí de casa hacia el departamento de aquel cretino. Kakashi me abrió la puerta y Sasuke me recibió con su mejor cara de culo.  
-Y esa cara? La niñera de turno anoche era virgen?  
-No molestes que no estoy de humor.  
-Vamos al grano, entonces.  
-Bien, aquí está tu identificación, los contratos para revisar y la agenda de Sasuke... ya le he dado a la prensa tu número.  
Me dio un teléfono nuevo-de esos que no podría comprar ni aunque vendiera a mi padre como esclavo-, una carpeta y una libreta, ambos enormes.  
-Lo más próximo es un comercial de perfumes la semana que entra y la primera fecha del torneo regional, el resto tendrás que coordinarlo tú.  
-Antes de firmar cualquier cosa, consúltamelo primero... no quiero terminar participando en un comercial de tampones por tu culpa.  
-Por qué? Sería genial, imagina el eslogan "absorben hasta el mal humor de este tipo".  
-Eres una molesta.  
-Ya, compórtense como adultos... Sakura, en esa bolsa hay un traje, unos zapatos y una peluca, por favor, ve a probártelos para ver que todo esté en orden.  
Asentí, tomé el paquete y me metí en el baño. Me quité la ropa y miré con molestia a aquellas pequeñas hijas de puta-me refería a las malditas vendas-. Me las puse y las ajuste hasta quedar lo más plana posible-Sakura, admite que nunca ha sido difícil quedar plana, que una pared tiene más curvas que tú- y me metí en el resto de las cosas que me habían dado.  
-Vaya que estoy bueno-me dije a mi misma mirándome al espejo. Todo me entraba bien, pero la peluca castaña me hacía picar como la puta madre.  
-Y? Cómo me veo?  
-Como un uke recién abusado sexualmente por su seme.  
-No seas grosero, Sasuke... estás bien, no te preocupes.  
-Acaso en serio esperas que diga que alguien así sea mi agente? Por dios, terminarán acusándome de aprovechador de menores.  
-Menor? Tengo 23, estúpido.  
-Realmente quieres que crea que tienes apenas dos años menos que yo?  
-Estoy en mi anteúltimo año de medicina y tengo mi identificación en mi bolso si quieres verla.  
-Medicina? Por el bien del mundo, no deberían permitir médicos con tendencias de conducta violentas.  
-Yo no soy violenta, tus actitudes infantiles me provocan ser así.  
-Mmh? En serio... tú lo que me provocas es otra cosa-sonrió burlonamente y quise irme a la mierda.  
-Sasuke, se ve mal que digas eso cuando esta vestida así-comentó Kakashi, probablemente algo confundido por lo extraña que era la situación.  
-Bueno, ya, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano a la guardería, así que si no tienen nada más que decirme, me voy.  
-Te quiero mañana aquí a las 8 para revisar los contratos y que me hagas el desayuno.  
Asentí desganadamente mientras regresaba al baño para cambiarme.

Los siguientes días fueron, sin exagerar, un puto infierno. Cuando no estaba haciéndole de mucama a aquel cretino, estaba leyendo o firmando contratos mientras el señorito se entregaba a sus placeres carnales.  
-Sasuke, cógete a esa pobre chica más despacio que están haciendo mucho ruido y no me dejan pensar.  
Ninguna de sus cortesanas de turno se inmutó cuando les abrí la puerta. O sea, si hubiese sido una mujer, seguro ponían el grito en el cielo -o eso quiero creer- pero como las recibió "Haruno Ryuu", el puñetero agente del princeso Uchiha, ni se molestaban en mirarme, o peor, algunas, cuando Sasuke se dormía, se me insinuaban asquerosamente.  
-Lo lamento, linda, mi religión me impide fornicar con humanos.  
-Además de guapo eres gracioso, me matas-la pelirroja se acercó a mí, rozando esas masas de silicona a la que llamaba "pechos" en el hombro.  
-No bromeo, es más... acabas de recordarme que hoy es el bautizo de mi sobrino y aún no he conseguido los sacrificios... me pasaré por la oficina de atención al suicida más tarde.  
La tal Karin me miró con asco y miedo mientras seguía tipeando en el ordenador que Kakashi me dejo para trabajar.  
Al rato Sasuke se despertó y la despidió casi a patadas.  
-Karin me preguntó horrorizada si sabía que en las fiestas de tu religión sacrifican personas.  
-Te importa lo que piense ella de mí?  
-Me preocupa que me denuncien por cómplice de una asesina.  
-Por dios, Sasuke, mírame, no puedo matar ni a una estúpida mosca.  
-Probablemente a la policía no le importa, deja de inventar estupideces.  
-Bien, bien, no te enojes tanto que te saldrán arrugas-frunció el ceño aún más, pero no le di importancia- se lo dije porque vino a molestarme... photoshot de Adidas o comercial de PlayStation?  
-No puedo hacer ambos?  
-Una mujer me llamo hace un rato y me dijo que iba a venir en dos semanas...supuse que la conocías porque no me pidió la dirección y no se oía como una fan desesperada, el resto de esa semana lo tienes ocupado y queda espacio solo para hacer una de esas cosas.  
-Una mujer? Cuál era su nombre?- preguntó con lo que me pareció curiosidad.  
-Mikoto- creo que se sorprendió por ello.  
-Ella se oía bien?-estoy loca o se veía preocupado?  
-A que te refieres?  
-Sonaba asustada o herida?  
-No, supongo... por qué lo preguntas?  
-Es mi madre, y que aparezca ahora de repente no es algo bueno- wow, tuve que recordarme a mí misma que este tipo era un humano después de todo y que tenía familia como todos.  
-Entonces?  
-...las fotos para Adidas... y dame el número desde el que te llamó, quiero hablar con ella-asentí mientras buscaba en el registro de teléfono el número que me pedía.

-Estos días han sido una locura, Ino.  
Después de muchos días sin vernos, por fin habíamos podido coordinar con mi mejor amiga para ir a tomar algo a la cafetería a la que íbamos a diario cuando estábamos en secundaria.  
-Ya lo creo, yo me habría muerto de la emoción-dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de su licuado-dime... es tan guapo como en las fotos?  
-Esta bueno pero es un jodido de mierda, me tiene trabajando todo el día, me he roto los dedos haciendo todos esos malditos papeles para tener la tarde libre.  
-Wow, debe ser difícil trabajar para alguien así... pero, y qué vas a hacer cuando terminen tus vacaciones? Terminarás muriendo con un trabajo así y la facultad.  
-No es necesario que te vayas tan lejos, esta mañana mamá me dijo que ella y papá deben irse a ver a mi abuela que está enferma y dejarán a Ryo-chan conmigo.  
-Y qué vas a hacer?  
-O me da los días libres o lo llevo conmigo a su departamento y se abstiene de obscenidades hasta que mis padres regresen, no hay muchas opciones.  
-Lamento no poder cuidarlo por ti.  
-Sabes que te odia, Ino.  
-No, cómo crees? Llenarme de pegamento el pelo la última vez que fui a dormir a su casa fue una forma de demostrarme su afecto.  
-No puedes negar que fue divertido.  
-Claro, como digas, Frentona.  
-Take it easy, Cerda.  
Ambas nos miramos unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír como locas.  
-Hola?-atendí mi teléfono aun medio riendo.  
-Sakura, dónde mierda estas?  
Genial, aquí venía mi querido jefe a joderme el día.  
-Hey, cálmate, hice todo mi trabajo para hoy y me tomé la tarde.  
-Nadie te dijo que te tomaras el día, arrastra tu maldito trasero aquí y hazme un puto café.  
-Y esa te parece forma de pedírmelo? Además, no debería estar Konan contigo? Que te lo haga ella.  
-La muy puta no vino, no sé dónde mierda metiste el café y me duele la cabeza.  
-Dios... eres peor que mi herma...-inmediatamente recordé que debería pedirle que me diera mis días para cuidar a mi hermano, así que no me convenía pelear tanto con él-estaré allá en unos 10 minutos.  
-Lo lamento Ino... este cojonudo está decidido a cagarme la existencia.  
-Ya, no te preocupes, fue divertido pasar el rato juntas, llámame cuando sepas que vas a hacer con Ryoma.  
-Claro, nos vemos-nos abrazamos y me encaminé a la casa de aquel estúpido carbón.  
Llegué y lo que más me llamo la atención fue que no vino a echarme la bronca apenas entre-sí, tenía mis propias llaves-.  
-Sasuke? Dónde estás?-lo llamé en voz alta mientras me disponía a buscarlo.  
Sala? No.  
Cocina? Tampoco.  
Oficina? Menos.  
Baño? Nope.  
Fui entonces a su habitación. Toqué la puerta. Silencio. Entré y ahí estaba, dormido en la cama. Debería haberlo dejado dormir, pero estaba tan molesta con él que decidí cagarle la siesta.  
-Hey, Sasuke, ya volví, despierta.  
No hubo respuesta.  
-Sasuke-lo tomé del brazo para sacudirlo y lo noté anormalmente caliente.  
Puse mi mano en su frente y prácticamente estaba a punto de prenderse fuego por la fiebre.  
-Sasuke, despierta-lo cacheteé un poco pero nada  
-Por dios, Sasuke-lo tomé de los hombros y lo moví todavía más pero no despertaba-puta madre, se desmayó por la fiebre... vamos, Sakura, que eres casi médica, tienes que hacer algo.  
Revolví todo buscando un puto analgésico y se lo di como pude. Lo recosté correctamente en la cama y le puse un paño frio en la frente.  
Me senté a su lado a esperar que reaccionara, sería bueno que tomara un baño pero yo no pensaba dárselo.  
-Sakura?-al rato lo sentí hablar débilmente.  
-Estas bien?  
-Donde mierda esta mi café?


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas noches y feliz año para todos!**

 **Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que en principio está dividido en dos, por eso es algo más corto, mañana subiré la otra parte.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews! ^-^**

-Sakura!

-Qué quieres ahora?

-Me aburro, llama a...

-No voy a dejarte que cojas cuando tienes una fiebre de puta madre-respondí desde la cocina.

-Entonces ven a enchufar la consola.

Apagué la hornalla-sí, le estaba haciendo algo de comer para que dejara de envenenarse con la pizza barata que vendían en donde solía trabajar- y fui arrastrando los pies hasta su cuarto a conectarle la puta consola.

-Qué estás haciendo allá?

-Cocinando algo

-Mejor pide una piz...

-Ni de coña, en veinte minutos estará listo.

Volví a la cocina y continúe haciendo la sopa... en momentos como ese agradecía haberme hecho cargo de mi hermanito cuando estaba enfermo desde que era muy pequeño. Y hablando de eso...

-Sasuke! Ven a comer! -lo llamé y lo sentí gruñir desde la habitación.

-Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Sopa de tomate.

Me pareció que en ese momento algo de adoración se reflejó en sus ojos oscuros, pero no dije nada al respecto. Se sentó allí y esperé su reacción después de verlo llevarse la cuchara a la boca. Su expresión era difícil de leer. Lucía triste, melancólico.

-Hey, qué pasa con esa cara? Tan fea está? Puedo hacer otra cosa si...

-No, está bien, muchas gracias.

-Entonces? Qué es lo que esté mal?

-Nada... solo... recordé algo... no te preocupes...

No supe decir si me preocupaba verlo tan triste o que fuese tan amable de repente. Al verlo con esa expresión tan solitaria, por alguna razón, sentí ganas de abrazarlo-si, cómo no Sakura, lo que digas, como si no te murieras por darle un super-abrazo-consolador cuando se ve tan frágil y violable-.

Sacudí la cabeza ante la indecencia de mi yo interior-indecente tu madre, mojigata pervertida-y traté de concentrarme en posponer las actividades de mañana en la agenda de Sasuke.

-Por la tarde vendrá el médico del club a revisarte-le avisé cuando se levantó de la mesa-Espera un minuto y déjame ver si no ha bajado la fiebre.

Se detuvo en el pasillo y me acerqué a él.

-Bien, parece que ha mejorado bastante, es un alivio, realmente me preocupé cuando te encontré tirado y en el estado en el que estabas, deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu salud- posé mi mano en su frente y luego en sus mejillas, notándolas solo un poco calientes.

Pero las mías si hirvieron cuando me tomó de las muñecas y me acorraló contra la pared, dejando su rostro-y el resto de su cuerpo-a centímetros del mío. Iba decir algo, pero en el momento en el que levanté la vista y lo miré directo a los ojos, literalmente, mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. No supe si todavía estaba respirando-aunque si podía sentir sus exhalaciones sobre mi nariz-me mordí los labios un poco por lo incómoda que me sentía, y él automáticamente los miró y comenzó a acercarse. No sé qué fue lo que lo hizo detenerse cuando tenía ya su aliento chocando en mi boca, solo lo sentí darme un suave beso en la mejilla y un "gracias" en el oído que terminó por destruir lo poco que me quedaba de conciencia.

Permanecí parada vaya a saber cuánto tiempo allí, con una mano cubriéndome la boca y la otra en el lugar donde me había besado.

-Qué mierda acaba de pasar?-me pregunté en voz baja.

Me quedé trabajando hasta que llegó el médico, no solo porque no me atrevía a mirar a Sasuke a la cara estando solos, sino porque también estaba interesada en su estado de salud- admítelo, Sakura, que te mueres por que se te tire encima ahora mismo, enfermo o no-. Cuando el doctor vino, lo revisó y dijo que después de mañana ya podría volver a su rutina normal. Aproveché ese momento para despedirme de lejos y huir de ahí antes de que alguno de los dos hiciese algo... indecente.

-Sasuke, vamos... levántate que llegamos tarde.

Pasaron dos días desde el incidente de la fiebre y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar el tema.

Estaba ya con mi disfraz de agente masculino y este chico todavía no se levantaba.

-Puta madre, Sakura, qué mierda te pasa?-me gritó cuando le saqué las sábanas de encima de un tirón y le vacié una taza con agua en la cara.

-Hace más de media hora que te estoy hablando para que te levantes-le arrojé una toalla mientras el finalmente salía de la cama-te dejé el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina, ve a comer y vístete rápido.

-Por qué te comportas como mi madre?

-Porque tú te comportas como un niño, Sasuke-chan.

-No me llames así.

-Sasuke-chan.

-Basta.

-Seguiré haciéndolo hasta que nos vayamos, Sasuke-chan.

El bufó y se metió en el baño azotando la puerta. Genial, lo había hecho enojar, bueno, ya le pediría disculpas después.

Salió del baño recién duchado y vestido, tomó el desayuno y unos minutos después ya estábamos en el estudio donde filmarían el comercial de un perfume de esos caros.

Se llevaron a Sasuke para arreglarlo-como si lo necesitara- y yo me senté a revisar un par de contratos que quería que él viera más tarde. Pero bueno, yo no sabía que iban a tardar tanto, que iba a terminar jugando al buscaminas por tres horas hasta que se hizo la hora de almorzar.

-Haruno-san, Uchiha-san me pidió que le dijese que fuera a su camarín-una mujer bastante bonita y bien vestida se me acercó.

-Ah, bien, podrías decirme dónde está?

Aquella chica me condujo por los pasillos, me indico una puerta y entre sin tocar.

-Sasuke?

-Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta? -Aparentemente estaba cambiándose cuando entré.

-No jodas, como si no te hubiese visto en calzones antes.

-Pervertido-me llamó la atención que me tratara como a un hombre aun cuando estábamos solos, pero no le di mucha importancia tampoco.

-Y ahora te vas a hacer el tímido? Por dios...- revoleé los ojos, pensando que me gustaría que fuese así de recatado cuando se ponía a disfrutar de los placeres carnales mientras yo trabajaba en la habitación de al lado- ya comiste algo?

-No, iba a decirte que pidieras...

-Qué acaso no comes otra cosa más que esa basura cuando no estoy?

-Cálmate, que he comido esas cosas toda mi vida y no he muerto.

-Dudo que tu madre te haya dejado comer tan mal-revolví la mochila que había traído de casa, saqué dos cajas de almuerzo y le ofrecí una-ten, sabía que esto iba a pasar y lo hice anoche.

-...onigiris con caritas y salchichas con forma de pulpo?-abrió la caja y me miró con una expresión que se me hizo divertida.

-Perdón, me gano la costumbre... siempre hago el almuerzo para mi hermano y bueno...

-Te preocupas mucho por tu familia, no?

-Mis padres nunca la tuvieron fácil y yo no iba a dejar solo a mi hermanito-comencé a comer despreocupadamente y él hizo lo mismo-aun si yo misma tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad, me llena el alma verlo sonreír.

-Eres demasiado amable.

-Quizás lo sea, pero me gusta sentir que puedo ayudar a la gente que tengo cerca.

-Incluso a mí?-casi me atraganto con el onigiri cuando dijo eso.

-Cuando no estas comportándote como un idiota, si, incluso me preocupo por ti... por cierto, tengo un favor que pedirte...

-Qué cosa?

-Mis padres se van de viaje la próxima semana y tengo que cuidar a mi hermanito... necesito los días libres o que me dejes llevarlo a tu casa y te abstengas de ya sabes...eso... hasta que vuelvan.

-...Está bien, puedes llevarlo, pero solo porque te debo una por lo que hiciste por mi cuando estuve enfermo.

-Pero Sasuke, por favor, no tengo de ot... espera? Dijiste que sí?

-Hn- asintió con la cabeza mientras comía.

-Wow...muchas gracias, pensé que iba a costarme más.

-Tan mala persona te parezco?

-No es eso... no te ves como alguien a quien le gusten los niños.

-No sé, nunca tuve trato con niños directamente.

-No tienes hermanos?

Él no contestó y supe que había metido la pata.

-Lo siento, no debería preguntar tantas cosas, no?

-Lo que no entiendo es porque sigo respondiéndote... eres extraña.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen-reí y el me miró de una forma un tanto...rara? - aunque me gusta más que me digan que soy "especial"-volví a reír y murmuró algo que no pude entender muy bien.

-Qué?

-Nada...muchas gracias por el almuerzo-dejó la caja vacía en una mesa y se fue a cambiar de nuevo.

Debí recordarme a mí misma que debía cerrar la boca si no quería llenar de baba el piso, pero es que cómo podía haber en el mundo alguien tan caliente? Por el amor de Jebús!

-Sasuke-san, ya estamos listos para continuar.

-Espera un minuto-lo detuve y le quité un par de granos de arroz que tenía en la comisura de la boca.

De repente él tomó mi mano y rozó mis nudillos con sus labios, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos ni un segundo. No dijo nada después de eso y salió, dejándome helada, roja y confundida allí.

El resto de la sesión transcurrió normalmente -fue un logro para mí no babear todo el piso del estudio- y me dejó a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa después de pasar por la suya para cambiarme.

-Segura que no quieres que te lleve a cenar?-me dijo, ambos estábamos parados al lado de su auto.

-Lo siento, Sasuke, hoy me toca hacer la cena y mi madre me matara si no voy-le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo... vaya que tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Por cierto, te dejé un par de tuppers en el congelador por si tienes hambre.

-Claro que sí, mamá...-le dirigí una mirada entre divertida y molesta- ve y descansa-se acercó más, tomó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi nariz, lo colocó detrás de mi oreja y me besó la frente.

Me quedé dura mientras se subía al auto de nuevo y volví a la tierra al escuchar el portazo, lo saludé con la mano y me fui casi corriendo a casa.

-Sakura! Hija, dónde estuviste todo el día?-mi madre me abordó apenas puse un pie en el recibidor.

-Lo siento, estuve... trabajando.

-Oh, entiendo, la abuela no está bien y tuvimos que adelantar el viaje, nos iremos mañana.

-Ma...mañana?

-Sí, crees que podrás hacerte cargo de Ryo-chan por dos días?

-Si...supongo...déjame ver...

Fui a mi habitación y llamé a Sasuke, me llamó la atención que me atendiera al primer tono.

-Sakura? Estás bien? Pasó algo?-se escuchaba... preocupado?... qué mierda le estaba pasando hoy?

-Si, si estoy bien, solo que tuve un problema y... te importaría si llevo a mi hermano a partir de mañana? Solo serán dos días.

-Hazlo, no te preocupes.

-Te pasa algo? No te oyes bien.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-Oh, Sasuke, no seas infantil.

-Te extraño.

-Ah?

-Sakura, te seré sincero... te quiero para mí, no me importa cómo... así que prepárate.

-...es una confesión o un reto?

-Una declaración de guerra, y voy a ser el que gane, tenlo por seguro.

-Suerte con eso entonces, porque no voy a dejarme ganar.

…

En qué demonios acabo de meterme?


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días para todos!**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo de ayer, un pequeño POV de Sasuke para ver qué opina el vengador emo sexy favorito de todas *-* .**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar sus comentarios! ;D**

Para empezar, nunca tuve una vida normal.

Mi padre era un empresario importante en la corporación familiar-una de las más importantes del país- y desde niños mi hermano mayor y yo fuimos criados para tomar su lugar algún día.

Itachi no era un niño normal. Él era un puto genio desde que nació y mi padre lo idolatraba por ello. Mi madre y yo no eramos tontos y lo notabamos, pero no fue grave hasta que Itachi conoció a una chica en la universidad -creo que se llamaba Izumi-, y se enamoró de ella, pero mi padre no la aceptaba, y obviamente mi hermano tomó la decisión mas adulta e inteligente posible... mandó al demonio a mi padre y a la familia y se fue con ella.

Después de eso, mi progenitor se desquitó conmigo, tratando de forzarme a ser igual o mejor de lo que Itachi había sido, provocando que mi madre-que siempre tuvo un afecto especial por mí, notando que sufría la falta de amor de mi papá- peleara casi siempre con él, y terminaron separándose.

En el medio de todo ese embrollo, conocí a Naruto, un chico rubio y de ojos azules que vivía en el vecindario. Ambos jugábamos siempre juntos, y pudo convencerme para ue me uniese al equipo de futbol de la escuela con él. Ahí descubrimos que habíamos nacido para eso -y para ser rivales en todo lo que hacíamos-. Ese hecho nos llevó directo a jugar juntos en uno de los equipos más prestigiosos de la región.

En paralelo a esto último, mi padre me odio por no querer ser parte de la empresa, mi madre me alejó todavía más de él para protegerme y yo perseguía mis sueños como si no existiese nada ni nadie para impedírmelo.

Pero el tiempo pasó y por cuestiones de trabajo me vi forzado a alejarme de mi madre, de la única persona que realmente me amaba, y me obligué a llenar el vacío con alguien que llenara mi cama. Claro que el único que sabía eso era Kakashi, el abogado que dirigió el divorcio de mis padres y que mi mamá me dejo de niñero cuando me aleje de ella-puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que ella me mataría si supiese lo caótica que era mi vida "amorosa"-.

Aun así, me sentía bien, estaba totalmente al mando de mi vida, claro, hasta que ella apareció.

Sabía que ella no era una persona común y corriente desde el momento en el que se atrevió a responderme de una forma tan agresiva el día del incidente de la pizza. No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza cuando le ofrecí trabajar conmigo, pero no me arrepiento de ello. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía tremendas ganas de tirármela desde el primer instante, porque si bien no tenía un cuerpo de infarto, tampoco tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquiera de las putas con las que me acostaba. Quizás estaba atraído por el exótico color de su cabello-todavía mas cuando me dejo bastante en claro que era natural- y además de eso, me encantaban sus ojos.

En un principio creí que por muy linda que fuese, era una más del montón, que con dos o tres piropos estúpidos y algún que otro roce iba a tenerla a mis pies, pero no había nada más erróneo que esa idea. Era más fácil que consiguiera que me golpeara a que pudiera darle un beso. Pensé que realmente la odiaba, claro -quién no lo haría, si era más arisca que un gato mojado-...hasta el día que me enfermé.

Terminé en ese estado porque Naruto había robado mi abrigo después del entrenamiento-con las llaves de mi auto y mi celular dentro- y tuve que volver a casa caminando, desabrigado, con el cabello mojado y todo eso en una noche de invierno. Recuerdo que ese día ni me molesté en abrirle la puerta a Karui- la prostiputa de turno- y me dormí. Después de eso, desperté ya entrada la tarde -lo que me significó que Sakura no me había despertado para almorzar- y la llamé al notar que no estaba. En ese momento le dije que quería un café -me mencionó algo de Konan, pero ni me había acordado de ella-, pero lo que realmente quería era verla, no sé, creo que me estaba afectando la jaqueca y la fiebre. Me acosté a esperar que llegara y volví a dormirme, pero pude sentir cuando ella se sentó a mi lado, cambiando el paño que ponía en mi frente cada tanto y acariciándome el cabello.

En el fondo, volví a sentir la misma calidez que sentía cuando mi madre me cuidaba al enfermar -dicho sea de paso, me hacía feliz el saber que pronto aquella mujer que tanto me amó desde que nací vendría a verme-.

Pensé que ese sentimiento iba a desaparecer pronto, pero noté a Sakura tan amable, tan cálida conmigo que no pude evitar sentirme un poco amado. Más aun cuando probé esa sopa que había hecho para mí, que sabía casi igual a la que solía hacer mi progenitora con tanto afán y que yo tanto amaba de niño. Perdí la cabeza con la dedicación con la que me estaba cuidando y con la suavidad de su toque cuando quiso comprobar mi temperatura. En ese momento, sentí deseos de besarla, de obligarla a amarme -no como aquellas a las que llevaba a mi cama, sino a amarme de verdad-, pero recuperé los estribos antes de hacerle daño y me limité a darle un beso en la mejilla e intentar olvidar lo ella me provocaba.

Pero eso que yo creí que era simple nostalgia se arraigó en mí y comencé a necesitar de sus regaños y sonrisas, me estaba volviendo loco al punto de que hacía ya varios días que a la única que quería tocar era a ella, y me negaba a hacer algo con alguien que no fuese mi molestia de pelo rosa. Aun así, me resistía a admitir que en lugar de ser yo quien llevaba las riendas, ella me tenía comiendo de su mano sin quererlo -duro golpe para mi masculinidad-. Lo único que me consolaba era saber que ella tampoco me era indiferente, con sus sonrojos y la forma en la que me miraba cuando andaba sin camiseta -y sin pantalones- delante de ella.

Las cosas se me complicaron cuando fuimos a hacer la publicidad de ese estúpido perfume -sobre todo porque tuve un sueño bastante caliente con ella y tuve que fingir que estaba enojado para que no notara la emoción del "pequeño Sasuke"-, me dieron ganas de hacerla mía ahí mismo cuando se mostró tan preocupada por mí, por mi salud, por mi vida. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando la vi reír -tanto que no pude evitar murmurar algo acerca de lo especial que tenía que ser para tenerme así, pero por suerte no me escuchó- y fue peor cuando me tocó los labios para quitarme lo que sea que haya tenido en la cara. En ese momento me decidí a tenerla para mí, no sé porqué, pero la necesitaba en mi vida. Quería saber si eso que sentía estando con ella era temporal o realmente era capaz de darme lo que necesitaba, pero nunca tuve el valor de buscar. Le besé la mano y me fui de allí para seguir con la sesión. Me estaba aburriendo como la puta madre, pero el verla sonrojarse cuando cruzábamos miradas me entretuvo lo suficiente hasta que terminamos.

Tenía la intención de invitarla a cenar, pero cuando llegamos ella fue directo a cambiarse y de ahí me pidió que la llevara a su casa. Le pregunté si quería ir a comer conmigo, pero según ella no podía -lo admito, me sentía mal con eso…era la primera vez en mi vida que una mujer se negaba a una sugerencia mía-. Volvió a hipnotizarme con su risa y me comenzó a molestar aquel mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro. Lo barrí atrás de su oreja y le besé con cuidado la frente.

Manejé tranquilo a casa y me tiré en el sillón cuando llegué. Ya me estaba quedando medio dormido cuando sonó el teléfono. Dios, Sakura... acaso no podía dejarme un momento en paz? Si no estaba pensando en ella, automáticamente aparecía para recordarme lo mucho que quería tenerla. Pero un segundo después me preocupé, le habría pasado algo de camino a su casa?

Pero al parecer el único problema que tenía era relacionado con su hermanito.

-Te pasa algo? No te oyes bien.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera-vamos, que ni yo me lo creía.

-Oh, Sasuke, no seas infantil.

-Te extraño.

En ese momento no le dije que la quería ni que la amaba. Le advertí que pronto sería mía, que estaría tan enamorada de mí que no podría evitar pensar en mi tanto como yo lo hacía con ella.

Claro que ella no asintió sumisa como un cordero, era eso lo que me gustaba de Sakura, ese espíritu luchador, esa insubordinación hacia mí. Pero yo tampoco me iba a rendir hasta tenerla en mi cama, bajo mi cuerpo y gritando mi nombre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Admito que al principio me lo planteé con aire más cómico, pero se me ha empezado a ir por las ramas y está tomando rumbo más dramático. De todas formas, espero que les guste ^-^**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

-Sakura!- aquellos dos me llamaron a coro por decimoquinta vez en el día y ya tenía ganas de atarlos en el balcón y dejarlos ahí hasta mañana.

Desde el primer segundo que se vieron, Sasuke y Ryoma parecieron tener una conexión especial. Los presenté cuando Sasuke volvió de su entrenamiento y se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos. No se dijeron absolutamente nada cuando el dueño de casa se fue directo a su habitación y Ryoma lo siguió.

Hubo unos quince minutos de silencio hasta que Sasuke empezó a gritar.

-Que rayos están haciendo?

-Sasuke nii-chan se golpeó jugando a la wii.

-Me di el dedo chiquito del pie contra el armario.

No puedo explicar lo extraño que era ver a mi hermanito jugando como si nada y a Sasuke tirado en la cama sobándose el pie...suspiré.

Hombres tenían que ser.

Después de ese incidente, volví a la sala a intentar responder a algunas invitaciones a eventos, pero ese par me llamaba a coro a cada rato.

-Qué es lo que necesita el hombre más guapo del mundo? -Sasuke me sonrió seductoramente - se lo decía a Ryo-chan, pero tú qué quieres, Sasuke?

\- Nee-chan, tengo hambre.

-Tambien yo.

Puta madre, acaso yo solo existía para cocinarles?

\- Quieres que lo lleve a comer a Mc'Donalds?

-Por favor, nee-chan.

Lo pensé un segundo antes de darles mi consentimiento. Ryoma no salía seguido y cuando lo hacía, era conmigo, le haría bien salir con un varón de vez en cuando. Cuidé que se abrigara bien y ambos se fueron.

Suspiré, tenía un montón de trabajo para hacer y un departamento para mi sola. Pero primero tenía que entrar en personaje. Me puse la peluca castaña, una remera negra bajo una sudadera de Sasuke que encontré por ahí y un par de jeans rectos que Kakashi había dejado para mí el día que me dio la ropa para mi disfraz.

Ya convertida en Ryuu, conecté mi celular al equipo de sonido que había en la sala, puse mi lista de reproducción favorita y empecé a responder mails mientras cantaba a los gritos Blood Circulator, mi canción favorita.

-You, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want...-pasaron las horas y no se en que momento empezó a reproducirse la lista que usábamos para desvariar con Ino cuando nos quedábamos a dormir en su casa, pero yo estaba de lo más feliz cantando y medio bailando en la silla al ritmo de Wannabe de las Spice Girls.

-Realmente quieres que te diga que es lo que quiero? - la música se apagó y ... esperen, en que momento Sasuke entró?

Estaba parado en la sala con mi hermanito dormido en sus brazos. Ryoma, no sabes lo mucho que tu hermana te envidia.

Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación de invitados y arropó en la cama a Ryoma, mientras yo los observaba desde la puerta. Dios, que sexy iba a verse el día que anduviese cuidando a sus niños.

-Café? - le ofrecí.

-Solo si primero te quitas esa peluca.

Nos sonreímos. Me saqué la peluca y se la arrojé a la cara, antes de ir a prender la cafetera.

-Veo que se divirtieron- le comenté mientras esperábamos a que estuviese listo.

-Parece que tu también - rio ligeramente - por cierto, eso no es mío? -señaló el buzo que tenía puesto.

-...me hacía frio y necesitaba entrar en personaje para trabajar.

-Tienes un bolso lleno de ropa para tu "personaje" en la habitación de invitados.

-Ya, estaba lejos... déjame en paz.

Estábamos riendo ambos, pero de repente, él se puso serio.

-No me respondiste la pregunta que te hice cuando entré... -wow, alerta de proximidad, Sakura, se te viene encima - realmente quieres saber qué es lo que quiero?

Quise alejarme. Pero los putos muebles se complotaron con él y terminé entre su pecho y la mesa.

-Eso ya lo tengo claro, Sasuke - lo miré a los ojos, desafiante, definitivamente no iba a darle lo que quería... no tan fácilmente, por lo menos.

-Eso crees? Entonces... vas a decirme qué es lo que tú quieres?

-...ir a ver cómo va el café - quise empujarlo pero lo único que logré fue que me tomara de la cintura y me pegara todavía más a él, mientras levantaba mi mentón con su mano libre.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

-Pero la cafet...-quise huir como una rata, poner la peor excusa si eso me permitía liberarme de él.

Claro que no espere que él tirara mis excusas a la mierda y me diera un beso.

Y qué beso... nunca en mi virginal vida había experimentado algo así.

Pero... era Sasuke... y estaba...besándome.

Modo de defensa mojigata, activado.

Le di un cachetazo y me aleje de él todo lo que pude, cubriéndome la boca.

-Puta madre, Sakura, casi me sacas un diente -maldijo mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula.

-No…no vuelvas a hacer eso... nunca...me escuchaste?

-Qué? Acaso vas a decir que no te gustó? - Quiso acercarse de nuevo con su sonrisa de seductor, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.

-Sasuke... cuando vas a dejar de pensar en lo que tú quieres y vas a preocuparte por lo que siente el resto?

-Sakura...

-Cómo te crees que me siento después de ver como la misma persona que se tiró a una docena de mujeres que desfilaron por este mismo pasillo, sabiendo que yo estaba escuchando, ahora viene y me besa?

-Sakura, escucha...

-No...no, Sasuke, no te voy a escuchar, ya te escuché follar de lunes a domingo y te escuché coquetear conmigo también... pero sabes qué? No soy una cualquiera, no voy a ser una más de la lista de las que pasaron por tu cama... pensé que estabas cambiando, que estabas siendo amable conmigo, pero parece que eres capaz de todo con tal de tener lo que quieres, no?

-Sakura, yo te quiero...

-Me quieres a mi o a mi cuerpo?

-Nee-chan? Sasuke nii-chan? Están peleando?

Genial, Ryoma se había despertado por nuestra discusión y nos miraba preocupado.

-Llamaré a un taxi, me voy a mi casa... -suspiré cansada - Ryoma, ven y ayúdame a juntar tus cosas - lo llevé a la habitación y, después de hacer la llamada, empecé a guardar las pertenencias de mi hermano en su mochilita de la guardería y en el pequeño bolso que había llevado.

-Sakura nee-chan... por qué estés llorando? Estés triste?

No pude evitar asentir, aunque ni sé en que momento había empezado a lloriquear como niña. Él me miró un segundo y me abrazó. Lloré todavía más.

-Muchas gracias, Ryo...-lo separé un poco de mí y le acaricié las mejillas- prométeme que siempre recordarás que nada ni nadie nunca va a poder cambiar lo mucho que te quiero, sí?

-Yo también te quiero, y voy a hacer que no estés más triste y no llores más.

-Sakura... ya llegó el taxi - Sasuke nos advirtió.

Ryoma tomó su mochila y yo su bolso, salí de ahí sin mirar a Sasuke, pero mi hermanito si se despidió de él. Nos subimos al vehículo, llegamos a casa, Ryo se fue a dormir y traté de hacer lo mismo.

Me desperté en la mañana con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Llevé a mi hermanito a la guardería y agradecí que hoy tuviese doble turno y debía ir a buscarlo recién a la tarde. No era por él, sino porque sabía que en algún momento me iba a hablar de aquel estúpido y no estaba de humor para recordarlo.

Llegué y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Mire mi celular, tenía unas diez llamadas perdidas de Sasuke y unas quince de Ino.

Le mandé un mensaje a mi amiga y me llamó nuevamente.

-Frente! Dónde carajo estabas?

-Lo siento, fui a dejar a Ryo-chan en la guardería... pasó algo?

-Acaso no viste el link que te mandé?

-Ino, lo siento, pero no estoy para chismes.  
-Sakura, míralo, es grave.

-Bien, bien... lo veré y luego te llamo.

-Me parece que es a Sasuke al que vas a tener que llamar.

-No me nombres a ese idiota.

-...pasó algo?

-Ven a casa más tarde, es largo para contar.

-Tengo turno en la florería, no puedo...prometo ir a verte apenas me desocupe.

-No hay problema.

Nos despedimos y abrí el link que me había mandado en un mensaje.  
"Día de luto para la población femenina  
Sasuke Uchiha es gay?

Fuentes confiables nos han confirmado que se ha visto al afamado jugador en situaciones comprometedoras con su manager, Haruno Ryuu.  
Con miradas comprometedoras de por medio y durante toda la sesión, antes de ayer se presentaron para una producción de Hugo Boss. Testigos afirman que ambos llegaron y se retiraron en el auto de la estrella, mientras que se han filtrado algunas fotos de lo ocurrido en el camarín durante un intervalo de descanso"

La escandalosa noticia continuaba, pero lo que más me espanto fueron las fotos donde salíamos ambos comiendo -nótese que él estaba sin camisa-, otra fue del momento en el que quise quitarle el estúpido arroz de la cara-parecía que realmente estaba acariciando su mejilla-, y la última fue del beso que segundos después, me dio en la mano.

Debería haberlo llamado para contarle esto y buscar la forma de solucionarlo, pero no lo hice. Al fin y al cabo, no era mi asunto lo que pensara la prensa de él y de un personaje que ya no existía. Un mensaje de texto de parte de Kakashi me llegó.

"Sasuke me contó lo que pasó... sé que debes estar enojada, ya supiste del rumor sobre tu y él? Por favor, ven a su departamento para que podamos pensar en cómo arreglar esto".

Rápidamente conteste.

"Kakashi, lo siento, pero lo que ha ocurrido ya no me involucra. Estoy cansada de la arrogancia de ese sujeto y no quiero saber nada más de él. Dime donde podemos coordinar para que te devuelva el teléfono y los papeles que quedaron en casa".

A los diez minutos de eso, Kakashi me llamó, y suponiendo que era para concordar cuándo le regresaría sus cosas, lo atendí.

-Sakura, necesito hablar cont...

Corté. Era Sasuke.

Me llegó otro texto y no sé porque lo leí.

"Te recuerdo que tu contrato dice que trabajas para mi hasta que ambos firmemos la renuncia, ven aquí o te demando por todo lo que tienen tú y tu familia"  
Sentí ganas de llorar, cómo podía ser tan hijo de puta para jugar así de sucio?

Agarré todas las cosas que tenía que devolver y me fui, el muy cojonudo ganó una batalla, pero no iba a perder la guerra.  
Kakashi me recibió y ahí estaba, con su aire de superioridad y su actitud de mierda.

-Firmemos la renuncia de una buena vez y déjame en paz... aquí tienes todas tus cosas, juro que no me he quedado con nada que no me corresponda y lo último que quiero es volver a verte.

-Kakashi, déjanos hablar a solas... te llamaré si te necesitamos- el aludido se retiró y me sentí algo nerviosa por estar con Sasuke sola.

-Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo, lo que tenía para decir se lo dije ayer.

-Sakura, aclaremos las cosas... te he dicho ya que te quiero, no?

Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró...con llave?

-Ya discutimos sobre eso – dije, tratando de ocultar la sensación de temor que me invadió.

-Ese es el problema, que creo que hay algo que no entiendes- no sé en qué momento se acercó a mí, me tomó por la cintura con fuerza y levantó mi mentón con su mano - yo te quiero... y Sasuke Uchiha siempre tiene lo que quiere.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí con una palabra distinta de "miedo". Estaba aterrada, había algo en el tono de su voz que me decía que algo no estaba bien con él. Ni que hablar cuando me besó con fuerza, tan salvajemente que pensé que iba a morir asfixiada por la falta de aire. Cuando por fin me permitió respirar, pensé que se alejaría. Qué equivocada estaba. Comenzó a besar y chupar mi cuello, tuve que obligarme a ahogar un gemido y tratar de detenerlo.

-Sa...Sasuke...bas...

-Mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres que la cierre yo.

-Sasuke! Ya denten...

Debe haberse imaginado que yo no iba a ser una gatita dócil con él, por lo que sacó de debajo de un cojín del sillón un pañuelo largo. Fue ahí que lo entendí. Él había planeado esto. Iba a violarme y no podía hacer...nada.

Sentí tanto miedo que mis músculos ya no quisieron oponerse a él. Me amordazó y siguió deleitándose con mi cuello. Me forzó a quitarme el sweter y la camiseta, entreteniéndose unos momentos lamiendo mi abdomen. Me sacó los pantalones y el sostén. Lamió y mordió cada centímetro de mi piel, apretó con avidez mis senos y se los llevo a la boca.

Cuando sentí que sus manos se acercaban a la última pieza de ropa que me quedaba, comencé a llorar.

Creo que tuvo un momento de lucidez cuando levantó la vista y me vio allí, a merced suya y llorando. Se alejó de mi como si quemara y se encerró en su habitación. Tan desorientada estaba que tardé un tiempo en reaccionar y comenzar a vestirme. Intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude, él todavía tenía la llave.

Dudé si acercarme a pedírselas o gritar por ayuda. Si hacía lo primero, me arriesgaba a que me atacara de nuevo. Si hacía lo segundo, probablemente arruinaría su carrera y su vida. Me acerqué a su habitación para tratar de oír lo que estaba haciendo y presumir que tan peligroso era para mí en este momento. Él estaba...llorando?

Mi lado más humano -e imprudente- surgió en ese momento y entré con cuidado.

-Sasuke...-lo llamé, despacio.

-Vete... vete antes de que te haga daño, las llaves están en la cómoda- trató de ocultar que lloraba, sin éxito alguno.

No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a quedarme parada allí, viéndolo hecho un ovillo en su cama, tan frágil, tan roto.

-Vete! O es que acaso no ves que a todo lo que amo le hago daño? Alejate de mí!

Cualquier persona bien de la cabeza lo hubiese dejado allí, solo, pero yo simplemente no podía.

Me acerqué y me senté en la cama, a su lado.

-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! NO VES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO HACER ES LASTIMAR A LOS QUE QUIERO? DESAPARECE Y OLVIDAME.

Me gritó con los ojos llenos de dolor, las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. No pude contenerme y lo abracé.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

-Cómo puedes asegurar eso? Le he hecho daño a mi familia, a mi madre, a mi hermano, incluso a ti estuve por causarte un daño irreparable... soy un monstruo... todo lo que toco, se hace añicos... todo lo que amo...-lo estreché todavía mas contra mi pecho.

-Sasuke, no eres malo ni yo soy de cristal... déjame entenderte y te prometo que te ayudare de salir de esto, porque al único que les estás haciendo daño es a ti mismo... no voy a dejarte, pero quiero que nos esforcemos juntos para que esto solo sea un mal recuerdo.

No podía dejarlo solo. Tuve un primo que hace un tiempo se suicidó y por el que no pude hacer nada. Definitivamente Sasuke no era malo, solo se sentía solo y no sabía demostrar correctamente su afecto hacia los otros.

Me pareció que estaba llorando más, pero no despegó la cara de mi sweter, incluso dolido seguía siendo orgulloso. Le acaricié el pelo con delicadeza, pensando en qué tan irónica era la vida, él, que se veía tan imponente e inmutable, ahora estaba llorando como un niño por todo el amor que no pudo tener.

Al poco tiempo lo noté dormido y lo acomodé en la cama. Fui a la cocina y me hice un té para calmarme, me di cuenta de que yo también estaba temblando. Pensé en llamar a Kakashi para que viniese cuando escuché que algo se rompía.

-SASUKE!-Grité.

Él estaba hiperventilándose, tembloroso, a punto de clavarse un pedazo de un vaso de vidrio en el brazo... por qué mierda estaba tan mal? Si hubiese tardado un segundo más...

Al verme, él soltó el vidrio y me acerqué despacio. Pude ver que sus manos estaban heridas ya.

-Pensé que te habías ido...que me habían dejado solo de nuevo-sonaba tan frágil que sentí que iba a llorar yo también.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado, Sasuke-le sonreí- ven, vamos a la cocina... te daré un té mientras te curo las manos, si?

Él se levantó y me siguió hasta la cocina, por precaución, le di la bebida tibia y fui a buscar el botiquín. Me senté a su lado y le curé las heridas, que por suerte eran solo superficiales.

-Listo! Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor... pero el té esta frio... tenías miedo de que me quemara a propósito?

Bien... me pareció que el Sasuke de siempre estaba regresando.

-No quiero que te hagas daño, no lo tomes a mal... quieres hablar conmigo o prefieres que llamemos a alguien?

-Llama a Naruto.

Me dio su celular y marqué el número del contacto.

-Teme! Qué ocurre?

-Hola, Naruto?

-Si, quien habla? Y por qué tienes el teléfono de Teme?

-Mi nombre es Sakura, Sasuke no está bien y me pidió que te llamara.

-Tuvo otra crisis?

-Algo así...

-Enseguida voy.

Corto y le devolví el aparato a Sasuke.

-Dice que ya viene...necesitas algo más?

-No estas siendo muy amable con el tipo que estuvo a punto de violarte? Por qué no estas asustada?

-La verdad es que si tengo un poco de miedo, pero sé que no eras realmente tu cuando hiciste eso... estas mal y quiero ayudarte, Sasuke... pídeme lo que quieras y trataré de darte una mano.

-Y si te pido que me ames?

Me levanté de la silla y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Él pareció sorprenderse al principio pero me correspondió el gesto.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, no soy de cristal, cuando sientas que no puedes más, deja que yo

me lleve parte de tu dolor.

-Naruto dijo lo mismo...la primera vez que esto pasó.

Hablando de Naruto, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir y entró un chico rubio y de ojos azules, con una expresión más que preocupada.

-Tu eres Sakura, no? Él cómo está?

-Ya está mejor, sentado en la cocina.

No dijo más, fue para allá y yo, previendo que tenían que hablar solos, me fui a recoger los vidrios en el cuarto de Sasuke.

No sé por qué me preocupaba tanto por él. Tenía razón, estuvo a punto de lastimarme gravemente, pero no podía evitar querer ayudarlo a superarlo, sin importar qué.

Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron hablando un largo rato, hasta que el rubio vino a buscarme.

-No sé cómo has hecho, hasta ahora, el único que había podido mantenerlo en estas situaciones había sido yo, debe de quererte mucho.

-Hace mucho tiempo que le pasa esto? Dónde está ahora?

-Ya está bien, me pidió que viniera a ver como estabas... desde que se alejó de su madre ha sido así... él siempre tuvo una forma obsesiva de amar y cuando se alejó de ella y no pudo acapararla más, comenzó a perder el control de sus emociones.

-Debe ser duro para él.

-Supongo... tú estabas cuando se puso así?

-Yo... creo que fue mi culpa.

Comencé a contarle cual era mi relación con Sasuke y todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento.

-De cierta forma tiene razón... a todos los que nos quiere nos ha lastimado de alguna u otra forma... lo único que me relaja es que siempre se detiene antes de terminar de cagarla-me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro - fuiste muy fuerte al quedarte y ayudarlo después de lo que hizo, si no hubieses estado a su lado, probablemente ahora estaria corriendo al hospital... gracias por salvar a mi amigo.

Sonreímos y regresamos ambos con Sasuke. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con un papel enfrente y un birome en la mano. Cuando me vio, se paró y me dio ambas cosas.

-Es la declaración de tu renuncia, ya la firme, hazlo tú y estarás libre de mí.

Lo miré un segundo y rompí la hoja en pedazos.

-Creí haberte dicho que no iba a dejarte solo.

-Pero...

-Es mas-dije, después de mirar la hora-déjame ir a casa a buscar algo que seguro te hará sentir mejor.

Lo dejé con Naruto y fui corriendo a casa, arme un bolso con cosas mías y de Ryo y me fui a buscar a mi hermanito.

Le conté que Sasuke estaba triste y que para alegrarlo íbamos a ir a pasar la noche en su casa.

Ryo-chan asintió contento y regresamos al departamento.

Apenas Naruto abrió la puerta, Ryoma se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y le dio un abrazo.

-Quién es?

-Mi hermano... estos dos se llevan más que bien, Ryoma lo adora.

Naruto me explicó que se tenía que ir, intercambiamos números y me prometió que llamaría.

Mientras, mi hermanito estaba en el regazo de Sasuke, contándole lo que había hecho hoy.

-Y entonces nos dijeron que me dibujara con lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande, pero como yo quiero ser como dos personas los dibuje a los dos, mira.

Se bajó de sus piernas y rebuscó en su mochila, sacando una hoja de papel garabateada. Volvió a su lugar en su regazo y se lo dio.

-Este soy yo, esta es nee-chan y este es Sasuke nii-chan.

Sasuke lo miró y me pareció que se le aguaron los ojos.

-Vaya, Sasuke... un día y ya eres igual de importante que yo, me estás robando a mi hermano, ladrón.

Los tres reímos y sus ojos negros se dirigieron a mí con un agradecimiento implícito en ellos. Me acerqué, tomé un almohadón y golpee a Sasuke con él.

-Eso te pasa por robarme a Ryo-chan.

Él tomó otra almohada y me devolvió el golpe. Mi hermanito también participo y terminamos los tres metidos en una guerra de almohadas donde esos dos se aliaron, Sasuke me tiró al piso al tiempo que Ryo me hacía cosquillas. Aproveché para atacar al más pequeño y tacleé a Sasuke para después arrojarme junto con Ryoma y hacerle lo mismo. Vaya que me sorprendió verlo riendo así, parecía tan...feliz.

-Bien, y que quieren el ladrón de hermanos y el traidor de hermanas para cenar?-pregunté, cuando ya estábamos los tres es el piso, hechos un desastre al igual que la sala.

-Pasta!-dijo Ryo con emoción.

Cociné mientras ellos jugaban con la consola y después de que cenamos, Ryoma se fue a dormir a la habitación de invitados.

-Café?-Sasuke asintió y encendí la cafetera.

-Lamento haberte forzado a besarme...-dijo el, mirando el techo - fue más fuerte que yo... te quiero Sakura, te necesito y tengo miedo de hacerte algo malo.

-Te detuviste.

-Y si se repite pero no me detengo? Sé que no me amas, pero no puedo demostrarte lo que siento y eso me frustra, incluso estoy algo celoso de Ryoma.

-Hablé con Naruto y pensamos en que lo mejor sería que hicieses terapia... y que me quede aquí hasta que tu madre llegue.

-No tienes miedo de que esto vuelva a pasar?

-No creo que pase, pero en todo caso, ya estoy mentalmente preparada para golpearte o gritar.

-Sakura... qué es lo que sientes por mí?

-Sasuke... no lo sé, estoy confundida y quizás tu también lo estés, vayamos despacio y esperemos a que mejores, a que evolucionen las cosas, mañana le diré a Kakashi que busque un psicólogo.

-No estoy seguro si quiero eso.

-Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por Naruto, por tu madre, por mi... cambiando de tema, que haremos con el estúpido rumor de que eres gay?

-No me importa lo que digan los periodistas, y supongo que a ti tampoco, si Haruno Ryuu no existe para otra cosa que para ser mi asistente.

-Entonces, si no te importa, por qué estabas tan desesperado para que vin...

-No lo digas... por favor, no me lo preguntes.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, tapándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Claro, que tonta soy... me quería en su casa para hacerme suya.

-Por qué no vas a descansar? Te sentirás mejor después de dormir bien.

-Ryoma y tu van a quedarse aquí?

-Mañana es sábado, el entrenamiento es por la tarde y Ryo-chan no tiene que ir a la guardería, podemos ir juntos al parque, al centro comercial o a donde quieras.

-Gracias por todo, Sakura.

-Descuida, más te vale que juegues bien el domingo o si no ya te las verás conmigo cuando regreses.

Nos dimos las buenas noches y se fue a acostar. Después de terminar de lavar la vajilla hice lo mismo.

Miré unos instantes por la ventana. Mañana seguro sería un lindo día.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Después de haber desaparecido por un buen tiempo aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Seré sincera, me costó horrores redirigir este fic, se suponía que iba a ser una comedia romántica, y después me aparecieron una Sakura exageradamente solidaria y un Sasuke muy OCC(aunque esto último se resuelve un poco más adelante).**

 **Este capítulo está dividido en dos, la siguiente parte la subiré en un rato o mañana.**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! ^-^**

-SASUKE QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Oí la voz de Naruto retumbando en mis oídos. Seguro venía a reclamarme también. Lo entiendo, habíamos perdido el partido más importante del año por mi culpa. Ya todo el equipo me había responsabilizado, incluso estuve a punto de romperle la cara de un puñetazo a Sai. Pero él tenía razón, todo era mi culpa.

Naruto corrió hacia mí y me quitó la pequeña cuchilla de la mano. Miró con preocupación el corte profundo que tenía en el brazo y el que estaba en mi pierna, así como los más superficiales que tenía en todo el torso.

-Por qué? Sasuke, solo fue un partido, ni siquiera fue tu culpa.

-Si lo fue, Naruto.

-Claro que no! Fueron Kiba y Chouji los que estuvieron estupideando todo el tiempo... y aun así no es excusa para hacer esto, Teme!

-Lo siento.

-No quiero que me pidas perdón! Mierda... le prometí a tu madre que iba a evitar que hicieses algo estúpido y vienes con esto... Sasuke, por favor, cuando sientas que estas sufriendo déjame compartir ese dolor contigo, no estás solo, somos amigos desde niños, puedes decirme lo que quieras... ahora vamos, te llevaré a un hospital.

Me desperté de golpe, sin aire y cubierto de sudor. Otra vez ese sueño, el recuerdo de la primera vez que mis emociones me dominaron al punto de hacerme daño. Esa vez Naruto tuvo que pagarle al médico para que no contase nada de lo que vio esa noche. Prometimos mantenerlo en secreto, pero cada tanto volvía a perder la cordura y golpeaba a alguien salvajemente o quería suicidarme. Naruto quería que pidiese ayuda a un especialista, pero me daba miedo que mi madre se enterara y viese en la bestia en la que me había convertido, por eso Kakashi jamás lo supo tampoco.

Claro que dejé de negarme después de que le hice lo que le hice a Sakura. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza, la anhelaba tanto que quería tenerla sin importar qué. El deseo de que fuera mía casi me hace dañarla tan horriblemente.

Pero ella fue más fuerte que yo y no me abandonó, junto con Naruto decidieron que harían lo que fuese porque yo fuera feliz.

Sakura y Ryoma se quedaron en mi departamento a dormir esa noche. Cómo podía querer tanto a un niño que apenas conocía? No lo sé, pero después de ver el dibujo que hizo en la guardería, supe que él también querría verme bien.

Mierda, los tres se estaba esforzando tanto por hacerme sentir bien y eso me ponía todavía peor por lo que les hice.

Al día siguiente la pasamos de maravilla, fuimos al centro comercial con Ryoma, vimos una película infantil en el cine -vaya que ese niño tenía poder de persuasión- y luego almorzamos juntos.  
Me dolió que Sakura y Ryoma se fueran de casa, si bien sabía que ella mañana iba a volver, quizás pasaría un par de días sin ver al enanito.

-Sasuke-ella me llamó cuando estábamos yendo hacia su casa en mi auto- llamé a Kakashi, el miércoles tienes turno con la terapeuta.

Ryoma estaba dormido en el asiento de atrás, así que no nos molestamos en ser discretos.

-Sakura, no sé si eso terminará bien.

-No te preocupes, voy a ir contigo, quiero saber qué tienes y cómo ayudarte, si no te sientes cómodo buscaremos otro doctor, pero algo tenemos que hacer.

-Pero mi madre...

-Tu madre no va a dejar de amarte por esto, Sasuke, no seas estúpido.

Me costaba admitirlo, pero la ansiedad y la expectativa que me generaba esa cita causo que los días pasaran volando. De un momento a otro me encontré con Sakura empujándome hacia la puerta de un consultorio.

-No seas llorón, Sasuke, solo ve y dile a la secretaria tu nombre.

-Me das un beso cuando salga si lo hago?-le sonreí burlonamente y ella se sonrojó hasta las pestañas.

-Chicos, qué se les ofrece?-la voz de la secretaria nos llamó la atención al instante.

-Él tiene una cita con la doctora Tsukahara.

-Su apellido?

-Uchiha.

-Pase por el consultorio 3, la doctora debe estar esperándolo.

-Suerte, yo me quedo aquí... tengo mejor señal de wi-fi-la miré con algo de molestia y seguí a aquella señora arrastrando los pies.

Me acerqué a paso lento y toqué la puerta. Una mujer rubia de mirada amable se encontraba adentro. Me preguntó cosas básicas, mi nombre, mi edad, la relación que tenía con mi familia y qué era lo que me había llevado hasta allí, por lo que también terminé hablando de mi incidente con Sakura.

-Sasuke, mira, la forma en la que has crecido te ha hecho asociar el amor a la posesión y los confundes.

-Pero esto...nunca me pasó con nadie.

-Lo que sientes por Sakura es similar a lo que te ocurre con tu madre, pero como ella siempre estuvo solo para ti, no lo notaste. Sakura es una persona independiente de ti y eso en el fondo de molesta porque no la sientes tuya.

Me explicó que trabajaríamos en el reconocimiento y control de mis emociones y algunas otras cosas que no entendí muy bien. Cuando terminó de hablar, me pidió que llamara a Sakura para tener una pequeña charla con ella.

No sé qué fue lo que le dijo, pero cuando ella salió, me pareció que había estado llorando. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarme al auto.

-Por qué fue el beso?-le pregunté, qué la había vuelto tan cariñosa de repente? Ella era muy amable conmigo, rozando la estupidez, diría yo, pero no era de ser tan…efusiva.

-No fuiste tú el que lo pidió?-su voz sonó algo...triste? Ambos subimos al vehículo.

-No quiero tu lástima, si es por lo que la doctora te dij...

-Créeme que lo que menos siento por ti es lastima.

-No te creo.

-Sasuke... crees que podría sentir lástima por la persona que casi me v...

El ambiente se volvió tenso de repente. Miré mis manos, apoyadas en el volante. Las mismas que habían manoseado su cuerpo.

-Lo siento...no debí haber dicho eso.

Solté una risa tan irónica que ella me miró, preocupada.

-Y encima que estuve a punto de violarte me pides perdón... soy tan patético...

-Sasuke...

-Me encantaría decirte que te bajaras ya y te desaparezcas, que te vayas a algún lugar donde no pueda lastimarte más... pero eres lo único que tengo...-deje caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, mirando el techo, buscando una excusa para no mirarla a ella.

-Yo...

-No, cierto, tú no eres una cosa ni eres mía... definitivamente, no tengo nada...

-PUTA MADRE! ESCUCHAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Dejé de mirar la nada misma para volverme hacia ella, hacia sus ojos cargados de lágrimas sin derramar.

-Mira, te conozco hace menos de un mes, Sasuke, pero puedo jurar sin miedo a equivocarme que no eres un mal tipo...no sé qué tienes en la cabeza y no sé cómo puedo ayudar, pero ya no puedo dejarte solo...

-Por qué?

-...ponte en mi lugar, cambiemos papeles... si yo estuviese a punto de suicidarme y te alejara de mí, cómo te sentirías, sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedes recibir una llamada y que te digan que estoy muerta? No quiero eso para mí, para ninguno de los dos-no respondí, me observó unos minutos y luego suspiro -vamos, que mañana temprano llega tu madre y no tienes ni pan para recibirla.

Asentí levemente antes de poner en marcha el vehículo. Qué se suponía que debía responderle? Me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo en mi locura y en ella.

Pasaron menos de 24 horas cuando me encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a Kakashi, siendo prácticamente asfixiado por el abrazo mi madre.

-Sasuke, mi niño, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé.

-También te extrañé, mamá, pero no me dejas... respirar.

Los tres reímos y regresamos a mi departamento, en el que sentí fuertemente la ausencia de las cosas de aquella molestia rosada.

"Tu madre viene a pasar tiempo contigo, yo no tengo nada que ver y puedo seguir trabajando en casa, no te preocupes por mí y disfruta tu tiempo con ella"

Ella dijo algo como eso con una sonrisa, mientras juntaba sus cosas en una caja. No voy a mentir, la extraño.

Mamá me llamó desde la cocina, preguntándome que quería comer en la cena.

-...Sopa de tomate-suspiré, recordando el sabor de aquel plato que me había preparado aquella molesta mujer que tanto causaba en mí.


	7. Chapter 7

Mentiría si dijese que el dejar a esa pobre chica y a su hermanito solos con él no me preocupaba. Si, él es mi mejor amigo, por el que sería capaz de darlo todo, hasta mi brazo diría yo, pero definitivamente él no estaba bien.

Nos ha costado horrores mantener sus ataques ocultos a la prensa, y con eso me refiero tanto esfuerzo como a dinero, aun así, ha sido imposible hacer que el estúpido Teme busque ayuda.  
Hablé con Sakura-chan sobre eso y decidimos llevarlo a rastras si era necesario, ya demasiado estaba conteniéndome para no partirle la cara y bajarle dos o tres dientes, cómo mierda pudo hacerle eso?!

No sé qué hay en la cabeza de esa chica que no ha huido despavorida, se quedó a su lado y me prometió ayudarme a sacarlo de la oscuridad. Vaya que es muy amable, o quizás sea más estúpida que yo.

Mikoto-san se instaló en la casa de Teme, y hasta donde supe, él todavía no le había dicho a donde va todos los martes y viernes a las tres de la tarde. De cierta forma lo entiendo, él siempre se ha sentido culpable por el dolor de su madre y la quiere proteger de sí mismo. No me corresponde entrometerme, decidimos con Sakura-chan que ella se encargaría de acompañarlo en su tratamiento y me pediría ayuda de ser necesario.

Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos, terminé de ajustarme los cordones del botín y me volví hacia mi amigo.

-Ocurrió algo? No te ves bien, Teme.

-Todavía no he podido hablar con mi madre y...

-Déjame adivinar...extrañas a Sakura-chan?

No respondió y ya saben lo que dicen, el que calla, otorga.

-Con respecto a lo de Mikoto-san, no puedo hacer nada, pero que te parece si invitas a Sakura-chan al partido mañana? Te aseguro que estará mas que feliz de venir.

-Tú crees?

-Pues claro, ttebayo.

-Nunca voy a entender esa forma deforme que tienes de hablar.

-Vete a la mierda, tú y tu pelo de culo de gallina.

Ambos sonreímos y salimos del vestuario para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Estuvo todo tranquilo, hasta que Sai comenzó a molestar a Sasuke.

-Tantas chicas que tienes corriendo tras de ti y decidiste liarte con tu asistente, Sonrisitas?

-Cierra la boca.

-Si sabía que tenías esos gustos hubiese tenido más cuidado en los vestuarios.

-Sai, basta.

-Y tú lo defiendes? No me digas que te gusta? No me sorprendería, me imagino lo avergonzada que debe estar tu fam...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Sasuke le cerró la puta boca de un puñetazo. Enseguida se armó una pelea tremenda en la que obviamente, terminé participando a favor de mi mejor amigo. El entrenador se puso furioso y no sé en que momento entraron los guardias del ingreso y empezaron a separarnos. Sasuke tenía un corte bastante feo en la ceja y el labio roto, pero les juro por mi perro Kurama que Sai seguramente no podría hablar estupideces en un buen tiempo.

Nos comimos una buena reprimenda y creo que el entrenador no nos destrozó en el entrenamiento porque teníamos que jugar al día siguiente. Pero la mirada que le dio Sai a Sasuke cuando le prohibieron jugar por tres fechas por ser el causante de la pelea, fue mortal.

Creí que el asunto había quedado zanjado ahí, hasta que, cuando salíamos del vestuario, Sakura se apareció en su disfraz de manager y sin decir nada se llevó a Sasuke, seguramente para darle el sermón de su vida.

-Vi a tu amiguito Sonrisitas con su novio- qué acaso Sai todavía podía mover la mandíbula?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Por qué será que tengo la impresión de que él no te tiene tanta confianza como tú a él?

-A qué te refieres?

No respondió, se fue sonriendo como estúpido y decidí ignorarlo, seguro que lo que estaba buscando era armar otro problema y culparnos al Teme y a mí.

Al día siguiente todo pareció normal, me levanté, alimenté a Kurama, desayuné lo poco que tenía en la heladera y me fui al estadio en mi auto, sorprendentemente iba a llegar temprano a la concentración esta vez. Escuchamos la interminable charla técnica y nos fuimos a cambiar.

-Sakura-chan vendrá?-le pregunté a Sasuke durante los estiramientos.

-Me dijo que si, le dije que podía traer a Ryoma pero él está en un paseo en la guardería o algo así.

Nos llamaron para empezar a calentar y no hablamos más. El partido comenzó de maravilla, Sasuke parecía inspirado por la presencia de una cabeza rosada que se asomaba por el palco que reservaban para los invitados de los jugadores, íbamos ganando gracias a él, y cada tanto podía ver la cara de desagrado de Sai desde el banco.

Durante el entretiempo Sasuke desapareció, y al momento de regresar a la cancha, parecía que estaba a punto de girarse y golpear al primero que viese. Quise preguntarle que había pasado, pero él solo me ignoró y nos reacomodarnos para el segundo tiempo. Sería generoso decir que fue terrible, la habilidad de Sasuke se había ido a la mierda, en una jugada golpeó a uno de los rivales de tal forma que lo dejó lesionado gravemente. Bufó como si fuese una molestia y casi mata al árbitro cuando lo expulsó. Quería pedir el cambio para verlo, no era normal que se pusiese así, pero el director técnico estaba igual de furioso que él.

Corrí a buscarlo apenas terminó el juego, temiendo encontrarlo en el mismo estado en el que lo vi el día que perdimos el campeonato, pero él estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha, sin heridas evidentes.

-Hey! Teme! Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Hn-gruñó, pero no me iba a ir de allí sin una buena respuesta.

-Dime qué mierda te pasa! El viejo está furioso contigo y el chico al que golpeaste tiene una fisura! Te volviste loco? Sakur...

-No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de esa puta molestia...

-Que dijiste? Por qué...

-YA! NO QUIERO SABER NADA! DEJAME EN PAZ!

Salió hecho una furia de allí y no pude hacer nada.

De un día para otro se volvió totalmente frio y solitario, cortó todas sus comunicaciones con Sakura-chan y me pidió que no me metiera en sus asuntos. Normalmente no le hubiese hecho caso, pero su expresión me daba a entender que era algo que me excedía y por lo que no podía hacer nada. Solo hablaba conmigo y con su madre apenas, dejó la terapia y no volví a saber de sus ataques, aunque sospecho que el shock de sea lo que le haya pasado era el responsable de la desaparición de sus conductas depresivas.

Sakura-chan me llamó varias veces y en todas respondí lo mismo "él no quiere hablar contigo ni quiere que me entrometa".

Vi a mi mejor amigo convertirse en un bloque de hielo, sin saber la razón, temiendo por él cuando Mikoto-san tuvo que regresar y volver a dejarlo solo, esta vez sin Sakura-chan. Pero fuera de su cambio de actitud, parecía estar bien, seguíamos peleando como siempre y eso me calmaba un poco, pero sabía que algo dentro de él se había cerrado ese domingo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenos días a todos!**

 **Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que en unos pocos caps estará llegando a su final. Quizás tarde un poco en subir el siguiente (todavía o decido si hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Sai o de Sasuke) y sumado a la cantidad horrible de horas que curso en la uni, bueno, no prometo nada :b.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! (^-^)**

Estaba en casa, respondiendo algunos correos cuando mi teléfono "corporativo" sonó.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, hablo con el agente de Uchiha Sasuke?

\- Si, soy Haruno Ryuu, que se le ofrece?

\- Soy el asistente del entrenador del equipo donde juega, el tuvo un... accidente.

\- Qué le pasó? -pregunté, con miedo a oír su respuesta.

\- Hubo un altercado entre los jugadores, tiene un par de contusiones y necesito que venga a firmar el descargo del médico del equipo.

\- Está bien, estaré allá en unos minutos.

Suspiré fuertemente, tratando de decidir si estaba furiosa o simplemente enojada.

Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Lo dejaba un par de días solo, mejor dicho, con su madre, y ya estaba metiéndose en problemas.

Metí mi disfraz en un maletín a duras penas, viajé en el tren y me cambié en el baño de una gasolinera cercana al predio. Agradecía que ya empezaba a calentar el clima, sino me hubiese congelado con la poca ropa que pude poner en el puñetero bolso.

Apenas llegué me recibieron y me llevaron a firmar unos papeles del doctor. El muy estúpido se había partido la ceja y el labio peleando con un compañero. No sabían la causa de la pelea y tampoco me importaba, me preocupaba más con qué cara le diría a su madre que se había estado riñendo con un colega como niño de primaria. Devolví el bolígrafo y me fui a buscar a aquel idiota echando humo de lo molesta que estaba. Ni que hablar cuando lo vi, tenía el ojo hinchado a más no poder, Dios!

Estaba con Naruto pero poco me importó, lo llevé a rastras a una esquina donde no nos viesen y lo acorralé contra la pared.

\- Me puedes explicar que mierda te ha pasado por la cabeza? Mírate como estás!

\- Ya, cálmate, te aseguro que el otro terminó peor.

\- Sasuke! Qué vas a decirle a tu madre cuando te vea así?

\- Lo mismo que te han dicho a ti, si actúas como si fuera un niño que no puede cuidarse solo.

\- Evidentemente pasan cosas malas cuando no tienes a alguien pisándote los talones.

-Estaba Naruto.

\- Bien sabes que él no cuenta.

Sonrió divertido y yo fruncí el ceño todavía más.

\- El sujeto que me recibió estaba furioso, me dijo que si se repite, podrían llegar a rescindir tu contrato, Sasuke, es grave.

\- Yo no voy a dejar que esa mala imitación mía se burle de mí! El idiota se merecía que lo golpeara.

\- Sasuke, me importa una mierda lo que hizo el otro sujeto, yo me preocupo por ti, me tuve que comer el viaje con mi ropa normal en el tren, estaba hasta lleno hasta el culo, tuve que ir y ponerme esta estúpida peluca que pica como la puta madre y fumarme los gritos de ese sujeto desagradable solo porque tu has sido demasiado impulsivo, por favor, piensa un poco más en lo que haces... vivo aterrada de que me llamen y me digan que te has hecho daño... cómo te crees que me puse cuando me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente?

\- Yo...lo siento, Sakura...-vi sus ojos, mejor dicho, lo que no estaba oculto por la hinchazón, y supe que no se arrepentía, pero que le picaba un poquito de culpa por mi reacción.

\- Lo bueno es que dentro de todo estas bien, apenas llegues a tu casa ponte hielo, si? -pasé los dedos con cuidado sobre sus heridas, quizás con un poco de suerte no se notarían tanto al día siguiente.

-Quieres venir al partido mañana? -preguntó de repente.

\- Ah? Bueno, realmente no sé qué tan normal es ir a la cancha en traje.

\- Estoy invitando a la chica que me gusta, no a mi agente.

\- Estás seguro? -me sonrió ladinamente y suspiré-está bien, pero vendré por mi propia cuenta como las personas normales.

\- Como quieras, Sakura...-pronunció mi nombre bajito, tan lento y sensual que sentí que se me derretían los oídos, se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla-gracias.

\- Ya, deja de coquetearme que nos van a ver.

\- Casi todos se fueron, descuida.

\- En ese caso, vamos, que Naruto debe estar esperándote todavía.

Resopló y ambos nos fuimos de aquel sitio en busca del rubio, pero aparentemente ya se había ido. Sasuke resolvió darme el pase que tenía en la guantera del auto y se ofreció a llevarme a casa, pero me negué, para su total desagrado. Regresé a la gasolinera y me cambié de nuevo antes de tomar el metro de regreso a casa.

Volví y todo parecía normal, leí el mensaje de buenas noches que mi querido jefe me mandaba todos los días desde que me fui de su casa y poco después me dormí.

Al despertar le mande un texto a Ino, comentándole que ese día iría al juego de Sasuke y poco después aquella rubia se apareció en mi casa.

\- Vamos, Frentona, que tenemos solo tres horas.

No me dejó oponerme y treinta minutos después estábamos en el centro comercial, ella tomaba ropa murmurando cosas para sí misma y me pasaba las prendas, amontonándolas en mis brazos. Después me empujó hacia el probador y creo que recibí unas cuarenta negativas hasta que di con un remerón rojo con un tajo a cada lado junto con un short de jean negro. Me pasó unas sandalias un poco altas y segundos después me arrastró hacia el probador de nuevo, pasando por la cajera y de ahí a su casa, donde tironeó de mi pelo por un buen rato hasta dejarlo peinado con una bonita trenza de cada lado, reunidas en el centro con un lazo color sangre, dejando buena parte de mi cabello suelto. Se acercó con una enorme caja de maquillaje y me asusté un poco.

\- Ino, esto no es una cita.

\- Y quién dijo que después no va a invitarte a salir? Suficiente que te perdono que no tengas pintadas las uñas.

\- Pero...

No pude seguir con mis quejas porque enseguida me atacó con una brocha. No puedo decir que quedé insatisfecha con el resultado, era algo sutil, pero que a la vez resaltaba.

\- Si no te invita a salir luego de verte así, es un imbécil-comentó mi amiga, al momento de verme con mi nuevo conjunto.

Ignoré su comentario y agradecí su ayuda, por más que no la hubiese querido, no podía negar que me veía bien y que ella lo había hecho porque amaba usarme de muñeca para vestirme y peinarme cuando tenía la ocasión, supongo que era su forma de demostrarme su amistad y lo apreciaba.

Salí de su casa y me fui directamente al estadio, ya que por suerte había tomado todo lo necesario al irme de mi hogar.

Hice la fila y traté de no escuchar los comentarios que me hacían algunos tipos flojos de moral. Debo decir que eso me molestó bastante, pero mi semblante cambió cuando recibí un mensaje de Sasuke

"Espero que no te hayas olvidado de venir, espérame en el entretiempo en el sector de los jugadores, muéstrales el pase que te di y no vas a tener problemas, mi madre salió con unas amigas que tiene aquí y quiero invitarte a cenar"-sonreí y tipeé rápidamente una respuesta.

"No lo olvidé, pero con la espera que me estoy fumando exijo un postre extra, por cierto, cómo está tu ojo?"

No pude evitar reírme ligeramente al leer su siguiente texto.

"Molesta, después lo averiguas tu misma"  
Pasado un largo y tedioso rato en la fila, uno de los que yo creo, eran coordinadores del evento o alguna cosa por el estilo, me llevó al sector donde se ubicaban los invitados de los jugadores. El partido comenzó una hora más tarde, y aunque no sé mucho de fútbol puedo decir que Sasuke lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Cada tanto miraba en mi dirección y no sé porqué, aun sabiendo que no podía verme, le sonreía, él regresaba su atención al juego y yo lo seguía todo el tiempo con la mirada.

Terminó el primer tiempo y salí disparada de mi asiento para buscarlo. Tuve algunos problemas para encontrar el lugar donde habíamos pactado, pero pude llegar. Tal como me lo había dicho él, me pidieron el pase y pude ingresar. Lo espere unos minutos, hasta que un hombre con cabello oscuro y ojos negros se asomó caminando por un pasillo lateral.

\- Hey! Sasuke!

Me acerque a él y, al hacerlo me di cuenta de que no era a quien buscaba, aunque si se parecía bastante.

\- Lo siento! Te confundí con alguien más.

\- No te preocupes, ya me ha pasado un par de veces...-me escaneó con la vista y me sentí bastante incómoda-así que, eres la novia de Sasuke?

\- No, no, soy solo una amiga, el...

\- Que descaro de su parte, tener a una chica tan bonita como su amiga.

\- Yo estoy bien, puedo vivir con eso... eres amigo de Sasuke?

\- Algo así, nos llevamos...bien-me sonrió, pero había algo en sus gestos que no me gustaba para nada-por cierto, mi nombre es Sai, y el tuyo?

\- Sakura.

\- Hermoso nombre, tal y como su dueña-se acercó a mí y traté de alejarme lentamente.

-Yo... Sasuke se está tardando, voy a llamarlo para ver si está bien...

\- No te preocupes, seguro ya está por venir... puedo quedarme contigo y hablar unos minutos.

\- La verdad es que yo...

\- Te han dicho que tienes un par de ojos hermosos?

\- Yo...

No tuve oportunidad de decir nada, el tipo se me tiró encima y me besó.

\- Que mierda...

\- Un placer conocerte, Sakura.

El tipo me dejo allí, con todos mis insultos en la punta de la lengua, huyó como una rata y no me atreví a seguirlo. Esperé a Sasuke 10 minutos más y no apareció, que acaso hoy era el día de comportarse como un puto cojonudo?

Mandé todo a la mierda y me fui a casa. No estaba de humor para nada, y no mejoraba la situación que el estúpido al que había ido a ver ni se dignaba a contestar mis mensajes. Tomé el metro que, para mi suerte, iba casi vacío, me senté y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. Un par de chicos se subieron un par de paradas después, peleándose por ver la pantalla de un celular.

\- Que hijo de puta! Cómo va a pegarle así?

\- Lo quebró, mínimo.

-No! Lo echaron! Pedazo de idiota, estaba jugando bien!

\- Pf, y ahora va a golpear al árbitro?

\- No me sorprende, escuché que tuvo una pelea en el entrenamiento y que le reventó los dientes a Sai.

Sai? Acaso no se llamaba así el estúpido que me besó?

Mi mente hizo algunas conexiones cuyos resultados ciertamente no me gustaron.

-Disculpen, puedo ver eso un minuto?-les pregunté.

Los chicos me miraron algo confundidos pero me permitieron observar el juego. Miré horrorizada como Sasuke intentaba golpear al árbitro, Naruto lo sostenía y los médicos se llevaban a un jugador con una pierna que parecía rota, según mis conocimientos médicos.

\- Maldito pendejo de mierda-murmuré, indignada.

La pelea pronto se detuvo y Sasuke se fue echando humo fuera de la cancha, mientras el partido continuaba con normalidad. Le agradecí a esos jóvenes cuando llegué a mi parada y me bajé, comenzando a caminar despacio, pensando en qué cojones le había pasado para ponerse así.

\- No será porque me fui, no? -me pregunté a mí misma, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de culpa.

Me gustaría decir que pude hablar con Sasuke y quitarme esa sensación de encima, pero desde ese día, perdí contacto con él. No atendía mis llamadas, no respondía mis mensajes, Naruto no quería meterse y decía no saber que pasaba, incluso le prohibió al guardia de su edificio dejarme pasar.  
Me quedé dolida e impotente, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, pero él me había borrado de su vida y si no me quería en ella, no me iba a seguir oponiendo, hice lo que pude y más para arreglar las cosas, pero ni siquiera logré saber porque habíamos terminado así.

Decidí olvidarlo también, y seguí mi vida, como si Haruno Ryuu nunca hubiese existido, como si nunca me hubiese besado, como si nunca lo hubiese visto llorar, como si no me doliera no verlo.

Como si Sasuke Uchiha nunca hubiese conocido a Sakura Haruno.


End file.
